


Relentless

by KatBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominant Winter Soldier, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gunplay, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatBarnes/pseuds/KatBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier corners you and orders you to do exactly as he asks. Will you obey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This thing has been sitting in my documents for probably a couple of months now, it's file name being: 'NASTY ASS WINTER SOLDIER SMUT'. I hadn't touched it in forever but I figured why not share? :)  
> There's literally no point/plot/context to this, I just discovered one day that I have a major MAJOR thirst for dominant!WS and that I needed to do something about it.  
> As you can more than likely tell by the way it starts, the kitchen scene in CA:TWS was a major source of inspiration.
> 
> **Not all of the tags apply to this chapter but will be relevant at some point.**

He was in the corner, seated at your kitchen table. A single horizontal shaft of light illuminating his eyes, his hard stare fixed directly on you. His left arm, the one that was made of metal, was also distinctly noticeable in what little light there was in the room.  
You stood frozen in place at the counter, the glass that you had intended to pour orange juice into before you’d noticed him was gripped solidly in your hand.  
You knew who this man was, although machine would perhaps be a more accurate word to describe him, and you knew all too well what he was trained so perfectly to do. Questions processed in your mind in what seemed like a sort of foggy slow motion as he sat there across the room from you, eyes locked to yours, not moving a muscle. How could _you_ possibly be a target for HYDRA? And how on earth could _you_ be considered a threat?  
  
As if hearing this inner dialogue he stood up swiftly and started walking over to you, a slight sway in his shoulders that turned his movement into more of a strut.  
As he advanced you backed up, shuffling backwards until you felt the refrigerator behind you and you could go no further. When he was close enough the soldier grabbed the glass from your hand and threw it across the room carelessly. You didn’t dare avert your gaze to see where it had landed, although the noise alone told you it had hit something solid and shattered into a thousand tiny pieces.  
  
The Winter Soldier looked down at you and it was then that you realised how tall he was, he towered over you by almost a full foot. And still he bore into you with those azure blue eyes that somehow managed to simultaneously look like he could tell exactly what your next move was going to be but also like they were completely void of life.  
You swallowed, hearing a click in your dry throat. “Look I’ve heard about you and what you do, so if you’re here to kill me then can you please get it over with? Surely there’s no reason for you to prolong things?”  
The words came out clearer than you had expected.  
 _What does it matter? I’m still gonna die!_  
  
The silence spun out and you began to wonder if he’d somehow failed to hear you until at last, he spoke.  
“I’m not here to kill you.”  
Before you knew what was happening the metal fingers of his left hand were clenched tightly in the roots of the hair on top of your head and you were pushed down onto your knees. You let out a mingled cry of surprise and pain as he pulled your head upwards with a sharp yank, forcing you to look up at him, now towering _far_ above you.  
“Are you going to do what I tell you or do I have to reconsider what I just said?”  
  
You hesitated, thoughts racing through your head. _What the fuck’s going on? If he doesn’t want to kill me then what does he want?_  
The Winter Soldier let out a sigh of impatience and reached with his right hand into one his many pockets. Out of which he withdrew a slim but extremely sharp looking black dagger and brought it up close to your face as if to make sure you could see exactly what it was.  
  
“I’ll ask you again, are you going to do what I tell you?”  
  
Your eyes went from the dagger back up to his face, which you noted as being completely emotionless and cold. You nodded as best you could considering his vice like grip still holding onto your hair.  
  
“No. I want to hear you say it.” He demanded, twisting the fist in your hair slightly.  
  
 _You winced. Oh fuck, this is bad. This is so so bad._  
“Yes, I’ll do as you say.” You managed in a small and scared sounding voice that made you feel a flash of anger at yourself. The last thing you needed was to feel or sound weak in this situation, worse yet you couldn’t afford to let him view you as weak.  
  
Seemingly satisfied, his fist unclenched and released it’s grip on your hair. You sighed with relief and instinctively dropped your head down wards to help soothe the strain in the muscles at the back of your neck but the soldier’s same hand quickly came back up and grabbed your chin tightly, pulling your face back upwards.  
  
“Maintain eye contact, that’s your first instruction.”  
  
 _What the fuck? Why would the Winter Soldier, a soviet trained, super soldier assassin with a pretty damn impressive kill count, want me to maintain eye conta- **OH GOD!**_  
  
You had zoned out for a few too many seconds and hadn’t noticed the metal hand disappear from your chin and move to the button of the soldier’s trousers.  
  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” You howled, flinching backwards.  
  
The Winter Soldier growled, grabbed you again by the hair, although this time much more painfully, and held the blade of the dagger length ways against the skin of your throat.  
  
“You’re doing a pathetic job of being obedient. Do not flinch away from me.” There was an anger in his eyes that hadn’t been there before and it was chilling.  
When you didn’t respond he pushed the blade against your neck harder. “DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” His shout was utterly terrifying.  
  
“YES, YES I UNDERSTAND!” You screamed in fear. “Just please.. don’t hurt me.”  
You didn’t care about sounding pathetic any more, you just wanted to get through whatever he had planned as fast as possible.  
  
He let go of your hair once again and withdrew the blade from your throat. You made sure to keep your eyes on his face but couldn’t stop the tears that started to trickle from them. The Winter Soldier reached out his metal hand to your cheek and cupped it gently, as he did you noticed the anger in his features dissipate.  
  
“I don’t want to hurt you and I won’t if you do exactly as I ask. If you disobey me again then the consequence will be your own doing.” His voice was softer now, a little kinder but the menace was still very much there. He slowly took his hand away from your face, placed the dagger down on the counter to the left of the refrigerator and moved both his hands to undo his trousers.  
  
You knelt there in front of him looking up at his face as he undid the button and slid down the zipper with a purposeful slowness before hooking his thumbs under the waistband and pushing the trousers down to the middle of his thighs.  
Your gaze didn’t deviate from it’s rightful place but you could see in your peripheral vision that the soldier wasn’t wearing any kind of underwear.  
  
“All right, you can stop the eye contact for a little while whilst you get acquainted with me.” A ghost of a smirk played at the corners of his mouth at the latter end of his sentence. Seemingly as an afterthought he also undid his jacket, unbuttoning the horizontal straps so it hung open to reveal the majority of his sculpted torso.  
In a bizarre turn of events you were suddenly somewhat scared to look anywhere other than his face but you didn’t want to anger him again so you forced your eyes to lower bit by bit. First down the contours of his neck framed by his long and unruly dark hair, then to the vast muscled expanse of his chest, down to his perfectly defined stomach and finally-  
  
For a few seconds you couldn’t quite remember how to breathe as you tried to take in the sight before you.  
 _Jesus christ.._  
He was a lot bigger than you’d anticipated, in every sense. From a quick evaluation you estimated his length as around 9 inches and as for girth, you couldn’t really gauge it but he was more than what would be described as thick.  
  
You heard the soldier chuckle above you and looked up at him.  
“Like what you see?”  
  
 _What the hell is he talking about?_ Then you felt it. There was a fierce heat throbbing in both your cheeks.  
 _What the fuck, I’m BLUSHING?! It’s not like I can possibly be enjoying this.. I don’t want to be doing this.. Right?_  
All of a sudden you actually weren’t so sure anymore.  
  
The Winter Soldier’s left hand snaked around to the back of your neck and took a firm but gentle hold. With his other hand he gripped the base of his cock, jutted his hips out slightly and guided it towards your mouth. He rubbed the tip over your lips a few times slowly and you got an almost overwhelming urge to flick your tongue out but you managed to control it in case he took objection.  
  
“Open up for me.” His voice sounded thicker, somewhat laced with lust.  
With only a little hesitation you parted your lips and let him slowly slide a couple of inches of his cock into your mouth, you were more than a little relieved that he realised there was no way you could accommodate it all. You went to move your mouth forward onto him but he stopped you, holding you firmly in place and locked his eyes with yours as he withdrew and then slid back in again.  
He kept a slow rhythm and after a minute or two you noticed him let his eyes fall shut for a few seconds every once in a while whilst also letting out very slight moans.  
  
You finally admitted to yourself that this was turning you on and you had become all too aware of the wetness that had grown between your thighs. You felt a pang of shame that this fucked up situation could be having this effect on you but when you looked up at the Winter Soldier again, his mouth open slightly, his eyes half lidded and focused on the sight of his cock slipping in and out of your mouth as he steadily fucked it, and that feeling all but melted away.


	2. Chapter 2

You weren’t sure if it was intentional or not but you let out a small whimper around his cock. His gaze shifted to your eyes and he let out a ragged breath.  
  
“Good girl.” He groaned, raking the fingers of his right hand through your hair. “Does my cock taste good?”  
  
You nodded a little more eagerly than you would have liked, your cheeks growing even hotter.  
  
He grinned and pushed you back, a string of saliva still connecting you to him briefly before breaking and landing on your chin, you quickly wiped it away with the back of your hand.  
  
“Stand up.” He ordered as he tucked himself back into his trousers for the time being.  
  
As soon as you got to your feet he pulled you against him and crushed his mouth hard against yours. For a moment you couldn’t react, somehow him kissing you shocked you more than him putting his dick in your mouth.   
  
_Does he want me to kiss back or is this some sort of dominance thing?_  
  
You took the risk, closed your eyes and pushed back against him, feeling his lips curl into a smile as a result. He was ruthless, hardly letting you stop for breath, exerting enough pressure to more than likely leave a bruise.  
  
He let up briefly to pull back slightly and swipe his tongue slowly along your bottom lip. Usually you’d take that as a request to be granted access but you knew in this case that it was nothing short of a demand. Another whimper escaped you as you opened your mouth, his tongue slithering smoothly past your teeth and grazing against your own.  
  
You barely held back a moan as the Winter Soldier set about conquered your mouth skillfully, always staying in control no matter how hard you tried to navigate your way past his lips and attempt to do the same.  
  
You hesitantly raised your hands to glide up his torso, surprised at how gorgeously smooth his skin was. You traced your fingers over and around every muscle before they finally came to rest upon his rock hard chest. That was when _his_ hands began to wander. The right one worked it’s way up onto the back of your head whilst the left came in between the two of you and snaked down the length of your body, starting at your neck and ending up between your legs. He pressed the metal palm up against your underwear and began to move it slowly in a circular motion, making sure to keep just the right amount of pressure maintained.  
  
You gasped against his mouth and opened your eyes to see him already looking down at you. The piercing blue of his pupils was darker now, no less alluring but noticeably different than before.  
  
He pulled his lips away from yours, not breaking eye contact and most definitely not stopping his hand grinding against you. “You like that?” His voice was gruff, lust evident in it’s tone.  
  
You didn’t hold back your vocalisations this time and moaned deeply as you nodded, biting your lip as he increased his pace a little and leaned in to rest his cheek against yours.  
  
“How about I replace my hand with my face? I bet a dirty little whore like you would enjoy that more, huh?”  
  
The growled words in your ear took you completely by surprise and your breath hitched in your throat as vivid images of what he was suggesting flooded your mind. “Fuck yes.”  
  
That was all the confirmation the Winter Soldier required. He quickly shrugged off his jacket and threw it over onto the counter. Finally seeing him without it was a sight to behold. You couldn’t help but marvel at his broad shoulders, wondering what it’d be like to hold onto them for dear life as he fucked you into oblivion.  
  
 _Well, I guess I might actually find out.._  
  
“You won’t be needing these.” He slipped his metal fingers under the waistband of your underwear and shocked you by literally tearing them from your body then tossing the now useless garment to the floor carelessly.  
  
 _You fucking douche, they were expensive._  
  
Stooping down a little, he swept both his arms under your thighs and lifted you up, his hands supporting your back until he had a chance to rest you against the refrigerator. The brushed chrome surface was cold against your skin at first but it quickly warmed to match your heightened temperature.  
  
Using his superior strength the Winter Soldier easily kept you up with no effort, switching to holding you via a hand under each thigh. The oversized t-shirt you were wearing was long enough to still be covering your dignity despite your legs being spread.  
  
He looked up at you, motioning to the fabric with his eyes and a slight nod of his head. “Move it out of my way before I rip that off too.”   
  
You took a deep, shuddering breath. He was right there, at just the right level. If you’d been able to close your legs then they’d wrap around the sides of his face. You reached down and took a hold of the hem of the shirt, lifting it and exposing yourself to him at last.  
  
He growled deep in his throat as he took in the sight before him, his eyes filling with hunger. He shifted his hands a little and pulled you closer, his face only a few inches away from you now. Close enough for his hot breath to tickle and warm your skin even further.  
  
“Look at me. I want you to watch me.” His words came out as little more than a hoarse whisper but you did as he said all the same and watched as he slowly licked his lips and closed the remaining distance between you but instead of going straight for his presumed target he diverted at the last moment and dragged his wet mouth along the very top point of your inner thigh.  
  
You felt utterly intoxicated, unsure if you’d ever experienced this level of arousal before. Having one of the most dangerous men in the world literally millimetres from the most intimate part of your body should not have contributed to that feeling by any means but it damn well did. You weren’t ashamed to admit to yourself anymore that you wanted him. You craved his touch, longed to feel the bare skin of his hard body against your own.  
  
He was teasing you and it was torturous. You just wanted him to show you what he could do with that gorgeous mouth of his, wanted to see if his tongue was as talented in other places as it had been in your mouth.   
  
Your mind was racing, you couldn’t stand it any longer and buried your hands in his hair. “Please.. just..”   
  
You had intended to say more but the words dissolved into a gasp as his lips enveloped your clit, kissing it as slowly as humanly possible. After repeating this motion a few times his tongue darted out and began to flick over the sensitive nub, sending sparks of fire shooting through your veins.   
  
You grabbed a handful of his hair in each of your fists and tightened your grip, exerting as much pressure as you dared in an effort to hold his head in place. “Ffffuck..”  
  
A devilish smile spread across his lips and he closed his mouth over you completely, beginning to suck lightly whilst still working you with his tongue.  
  
You moaned loudly, letting your head fall back hard against the refrigerator, not giving a shit about the pain.   
  
_Oh my god, he’s so done this before. Jesus christ!_  
  
The stark contrast in the sensations of the stubble on his upper lip, chin and cheeks rubbing against your inner thighs, ass and the area above your clit and the soft, warm smoothness of his tongue and lips massaging you was utterly mind blowing.   
  
After a minute or two he stopped and moved his mouth lower, opened it a little wider and ran a long, wet lick from your perineum back up to your clit. You inhaled sharply and leaned forward as much as you dared to try and watch in more detail. He went to repeat his stroke, but this time slowed as he reached your entrance and dipped his tongue inside, curling it upwards. Your hips bucked forward involuntarily at the sensation and he withdrew instantly, smiling up at you mockingly. He was back to teasing again and honestly, it made you want to rip his hair out if you weren’t sure that it’d get you killed.  
  
“You like watching me don’t you?” He rasped. The question might as well have been rhetorical, he sure as hell already knew the answer.  
  
You nodded, eyes half lidded and panting heavily.  
  
He smiled that bastard smile again, the one that made you want to punch him for looking so damn smug but also gave you the strongest urge to ride his cock until he begged you to stop. Not that this guy would ever beg of course but fuck, you’d give it a good go if the opportunity were to present itself.  
  
He gave you one more maddeningly slow lick before carrying you away from the refrigerator, letting go of your thighs and quickly grabbing you by the ass before you could fall. Wrapping your legs around him you realised your pussy was pressed against his abs, the thought of the mixture of your fluids and his saliva rubbing against his skin drove you wild.  
  
 _It’s my turn to be rough, if he doesn’t like it then fuck him._  
  
Without warning you pulled his head down and kissed him roughly, biting his bottom lip savagely. He hissed, kissing you back and grinding you against his hard stomach. You moaned against his mouth, grabbing his metal shoulder with one hand and yanking his hair sharply with the other that was still tangled in it. The groan that came from him seemed to validate his approval of having his hair pulled. His tongue was in your mouth again, rougher than last time, more frantic. There was also a different taste, you recognised the flavour of yourself on the surface of his tongue but there was also a metallic hint.  
  
 _Is that blood?_  
  
He seemed to notice too as he pulled away from you and focused his gaze on your lips. You wiped the back of your hand against your mouth and when you pulled it back to check it there was a smear of red across it. Blood, indeed. Looking back at him you noticed that it was smeared on his chin but upon further inspection you saw that it was actually coming from his lip, the spot where you’d bitten it.  
  
 _Oh fuck._  
  
He carried you quickly over to the table, held you with one hand for a moment as he violently swept everything off of it and slammed you down onto it’s surface on your back.  
  
You yelped, feeling a little of the fear from earlier slip back into your system and began to prepare yourself for whatever reprimand may be coming your way.  
  
 _Shit, I made him bleed. Is he angry?_   
  
The Winter Soldier stood between your spread legs, metal hand on your hip and the other rubbing his still slightly bleeding lip. You couldn’t tell whether or not you’d pissed him off, he didn’t look it but then again he didn’t seem like the type to outwardly display his anger either.  
  
At last he chuckled, looking down at you now. “I’m almost impressed.” He brought his hand down from his face before continuing. “But you still need to be punished for that.”  
  
You gulped and watched as he reached for the holster on his left hip, withdrawing a black handgun from it.   
  
_Is he going to shoot me..?_  
  
There was a sudden click as he disabled the safety.  
  
 _JESUS FUCK HE’S GOING TO SHOOT ME!_  
  
He brought the gun up to your face and you clenched your eyes shut but instead of hearing a bang and being enveloped by the blackness of death you felt the barrel stroking down your cheek.  
  
“Open your eyes. If I intended to shoot you I would have by now.” He barked.  
  
Cracking your eyes back open again the sight before you took your breath. Regardless of the unavoidable feeling of the loaded gun pressed gently to your cheek the Winter Soldier looked absolutely stunning. His dark brown hair was a total bedraggled mess, hanging in his face and sticking to his forehead in places. His chest rose and fell with his slightly laboured breathing, each inhale also tightening his abs.   
  
_I don’t care what he’s capable of, he’s a fucking work of art._  
  
You were seriously questioning your morals and sanity again. Should you be finding this guy attractive considering the no doubt disgusting things he’s done? No probably not but you really couldn’t help yourself, he was way too gorgeous and practically oozed sexiness. Aside from his physical appearance his unrelenting dominance also played a huge role in his dark allure. The gun moving slowly to your mouth jarred you from your thoughts. The barrel rubbed suggestively along your bottom lip.  
  
“Open up and suck it like you were so eager to suck my cock earlier. I want you to give me a bit of a show.” He licked his lips, whether it was in anticipation or to soothe the cut you gave him you couldn’t quite tell.  
  
You parted your lips wide enough for him to slide the gun in past your teeth. Your tongue grazed against the muzzle, the taste was sharp and metallic, not completely unpleasant but not exactly enjoyable either. You tucked your tongue under the barrel and closed your mouth around it, beginning to move your head so that your lips slid down it’s length a little.  
  
The Winter Soldier grunted. “Just like that.”  
  
Of course you were careful not to take in more than you could handle, even though you were sure that he’d probably get a thrill out of it if you did end up choking on it. You also made sure to look him in the eyes, he wanted a show after all didn’t he? You started to work your tongue around the barrel as much as you could manage.  
  
“Maybe I should have let you suck me after all if this is the way you would have done it.”  
  
You smiled as best you could then started to raise your hands. His expression changed to one of suspicion until he realised what you were doing. Your left hand came to grip his metal one, the one holding the gun, whilst your right took a hold of the remainder of the barrel. You could have sworn that you saw his mouth drop open slightly as you began to really suck on the weapon, working it like you would a man, pulling on his metal hand slightly to provide movement.  
  
His eyes had grown seriously dark by this point, the look of a predator eyeing it’s prey. His chest was heaving up and down now too, his breathing much quicker and more shallow.  
  
“You should see yourself, girl. Sprawled beneath me, my gun in your cock hungry mouth and your pussy practically dripping wet.” His gaze raked over you, making you shudder. You felt a tug on the gun and released your hold on it as he withdrew it, re-engaged the safety and slid it back into it’s holster. Then he placed both hands either side of you on the table and leaned over you. “Now, I’m going to fuck you. Going to fuck you so hard that you’ll be screaming and begging me not to stop. The question is are you going to be a good little slut for me and take it?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when I'll finish this since Reclaiming Winter is my priority right now but it will get done sooner or later. ^_^


End file.
